Proximity
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Even proven laws have loopholes. Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.xOC One shot.


**A/N: Sunny, I so desperately want to pair you up with Manu for payback. But I'm not that mean…Although I should learn to be since I have to play a heel soon…And I'm like the nicest girl ever.**

The law of proximity held true once again. People who work together or live close together are more likely to date.

And then break up.

And then hate each other.

And then see each other each and every day.

"Turn that shit down!" Ted yelled, pounding on the wall of his apartment. His ex-girlfriend, Sunny, just so happened to live in the next suite, and she was being obnoxious since their break-up, but Ted shouldn't be the pot to call the kettle black. As he continued to hit the wall, the chorus of "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith got louder and louder.

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something," Cody said, speaking louder than he normally would have because of the music. He was only over because they had a few days off, and Ted was in emotional pain.

He didn't want to break up with Sunny. She broke up with him. One of his ex-girlfriends had messaged him on Myspace, so they met up to catch up on old times. Sunny didn't buy it, but what girl would? Ted didn't blame her for being upset with him because he didn't say anything, but she still broke up with him. It was hard to trust an attractive young wrestler these days. He learned that when Cody's girlfriend said that she barely trusted him.

"I don't care what she's trying to say, but I'm going to tell her to shut the fuck up," Ted grumbled, heading towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Cody warned, turning off the TV with the remote.

"Why not?" Ted shrugged. He didn't see what the problem was. He would knock on Sunny's door, tell her to turn that bloody music down, and then come back. It wouldn't be too difficult.

"Because you'll go over there, look at her, she'll take you back without saying a word, and I'll be alone in your apartment for the next…" he said, glancing at his watch, "four hours."

"Don't you have a girlfriend you can occupy your time with?" Ted asked, getting annoyed with Cody's persistence that he not go and see his ex.

"Yeah, and she's friends with Sunny and she tells me how much of a dumbass you are," Cody said. "Just plug in Guitar Hero 3, blast Stricken, and pay that woman back."

"That's mean," Ted frowned, reaching for the door handle.

"I swear to god, if you touch that fucking handle, I am chucking this remote at you," Cody said, holding up the television remote.

Ted grimaced. The only person who had ever thrown a remote at him was Sunny when she was telling him to leave her alone forever. Now all she did was annoy him, and he loved it. It let him know that he still meant something to her.

"You're pathetic," Cody whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"Look, this isn't some perfect little fairytale where the guy goes up to the girl and apologizes. You weren't wrong. You didn't do anything. Girls can be wrong, too, you know."

"Yeah, but I was still the assclown that went out to see my ex," Ted explained, crossing his arms.

He didn't notice that the music stopped.

"Grow a pair," Cody muttered.

There was a knock at the door, and Ted jumped. "Hey, what happened to the music?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Fuck if I know," Cody answered. "Aw, I promised myself I would stop swearing. Damnit! Aw, hell…"

Ted opened the door with a wide smile on his face, hoping that it would be his ex-girlfriend. When he saw that no one was there, he frowned and instinctively looked down at the ground. A white note caught his eye that greatly contrasted with the blue carpeting of the apartment complex hallway. Ted bent down and picked it up, unfolding it to read.

_Teddy,_

_I'm sorry._

_From,_

_Room 7_

"YES!" Ted screeched, pumping his fist in the air as he celebrated.

"What? Is Ed McMahon at the door with a million dollar check?" Cody asked.

"No. Now get out."

"Why?"

Ted showed Cody the note, to which he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fuckin' rabbits."


End file.
